Slow Motion
by noediosa
Summary: Debía de ser que el mundo era un lugar siniestro. No quedaba otra opción.


He aquí el resultado de un sueño que tuve hace unas noches... un poco dramático, ojalá les guste, ¡espero sus reviews!

* * *

 **Slow Motion**

—Hermione, ¡corre! —gritó el chico.

No le daban más las piernas. Sentía el calor del asfalto a cada pisada que daba, la adrenalina corría por sus venas logrando que todo su cuerpo estuviera atento y al máximo de su potencial. Nunca había corrido más rápido en toda su vida.

Pero lo ameritaba. En ese preciso momento, su estadía en este mundo dependía de ello.

Acababa de ser desarmada por la mismísima Bellatrix. Su varita no se encontraba a su alcance, y en el exacto momento en el que la maldición de la muerte estaba por caer sobre su persona, Draco la empujó, corriéndola del paso, y defendiéndose él mismo para evitar su propia muerte. La castaña cayó al piso, con los ojos abiertos del pánico, viendo exactamente como el chico lograba frenar el hechizo justo a tiempo, mientras le gritaba aquellas palabras a ella, que se escucharon tan desesperadas al salir de su boca, tan imperativas, que no podía salir de su asombro, pues no entendía la situación.

Pero algunos segundos después, en ese momento, no pudo pensar, simplemente le hizo caso al muchacho. Se fue del lugar temblando del miedo, pero aún así esquivando todos los obstáculos, haciéndose paso al escapar. Pedazos de edificios caían destrozados sobre el piso, algunos desarmándose, otros prendidos fuegos. Los hechizos iban y venían de un lado al otro, pero al ser ella el objetivo de la mano derecha del Lord tenebroso, nadie más había puesto su atención en la mujer que corría despavoridamente por la calle, pues ya la daban por muerta.

No encontraba resguardo. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando, y mortífagos y aurores peleaban ensimismados en sus propias batallas, cuyo resultado nadie podía predecir. La peor parte era, sin duda, las personas que no sabían defenderse, que se encontraban aterradas, huyendo con sus familias, en la misma situación que ella: sin saber qué hacer. Sin tener las herramientas, o el conocimiento para atacar o por lo menos contrarrestar los ataques. Todo era un caos.

Pero ella no podía ayudar a nadie. Apenas pudo escapar de aquella última situación, y no habría corrido la misma suerte de no ser por el rubio, que estaba peleando a su par, pero sin desviar ni por un segundo su atención de la chica. Y su sentido común la había llevado a salir pitando de ese lugar, pero aquella reacción solo había sido producto de su instinto de supervivencia. Ahora, mientras corría, solo sentía arrepentimiento.

Había dejado a Draco a su suerte.

* * *

La batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en el Londres muggle. Ya no habría forma de ocultar el mundo mágico del resto del universo, pues las personas sin magia se desplomaban en el suelo, sin vida. Cualquier pobre desafortunado que hubiese tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse en en el camino de los mortífagos fue exterminado como un insecto, y se escuchaban más _bombardas_ de los que cualquier mago pudiese imaginar. Los lugares explotaban y cientos de personas, mágicas y no mágicas, estaban perdiendo sus vidas en aquel mismísimo instante.

Y había muggles, verdaderamente estúpidos, que todavía querían estar en la zona de guerra, tan solo para poder transmitirle las noticias a todo el mundo. Corrían de un lado para otro, con sus cámaras y micrófonos, pretendiendo cubrir aquellas impactantes noticias. Pero la realidad era que si bien estaban siendo afortunados hasta ese momento, aquella suerte iba a terminar pronto, pues tarde o temprano se cruzarían con algún seguidor del señor tenebroso que no dudaría ni un instante en sacarlos del mapa. No obstante, de momento, todo el mundo estaba siendo testigo de lo que estaba aconteciendo en Inglaterra. Y era terrible.

Hacía dos días que la batalla había empezado, y se había ido expandiendo a lo largo de todo el país. En todas partes se estaban enfrentando, magos buenos contra malos, y parecía que no había forma de detener al señor tenebroso. Los aurores tomaban turnos, desapareciéndose cuando el cansancio los vencía y escondiéndose para recuperar sus fuerzas, mientras otros tomaban su lugar. Los mortífagos parecían hacer lo mismo.

Las luchas que estaban aconteciendo en diferentes partes no habían tardado mucho en salir a la luz, probablemente gracias a los medios muggles de comunicación, y esto había generado que cada persona desde su lugar, intentara defender su bando y luchar por sus creencias y convicciones. Voldemort estaba avanzando como nunca antes, sus filas eran inmensas, nadie jamás podría haber dimensionado la cantidad de seguidores que había llegado a reclutar. Además, desde que el niño que vivió había sido asesinado por el mismísimo Lord, muchas personas habían perdido las esperanzas. Aquellos que no tenían sus ideales fuertemente arraigados tan solo querían sobrevivir. Intentar formar parte del lado con más oportunidades. Y en este momento, formaban parte del lado oscuro.

El panorama era desalentador. Ya todos sentían que no había salida. Y los pocos aurores que quedaban, aquellos que morirían por la causa, estaban comenzando a darse cuenta de lo mismo.

* * *

Hermione se sentía horrorizada. No se había detenido ni un momento desde el instante en el que había acatado la orden de Draco, y la realidad era que todavía no entendía por qué seguía viva. Se encontraba sola, sin varita, lastimada, y en aquel momento lejos del centro de la pelea. Y lo peor, no tenía idea de cómo volvería a encontrar al rubio, si es que Merlín había sido lo suficientemente bondadoso como para cuidar de su vida en la batalla.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar cuál sería su siguiente paso. Ella, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la que siempre tenía un plan b, estaba sin ideas. No tenía un esquema que seguir, pues su única necesidad desde la muerte de sus dos amigos había sido mantenerse a ella y a Draco con vida, eliminando a la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles.

Y ahora, que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, su mente había quedado en blanco. Se quedó parada allí, sin esperanzas ni fuerzas, esperando a que alguna inspiración divina hiciera acto de presencia para salvarla a ella y a todo aquel que estuviera a su alcance.

* * *

Debía de ser que el mundo era un lugar siniestro. No quedaba otra opción.

El lado oscuro había ganado. Ya no había esperanza de felicidad, ahora que Lord Voldemort estaba al mando de todas las comunidades, mágica y no mágica. Todo aquel que se había opuesto a su poder, había sido aniquilado. Todos aquellos cuyas mentes necesitaba para gobernar, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de matar, habían sido víctimas de un _imperio._ Los muggles estaban trabajando para la comunidad mágica, siendo explotados al máximo y tratados peor que a los animales.

Aquellos que eran muy débiles para soportarlo, morían. Aquellos que no querían hacerlo, morían. Aquellos que desobedecían, que hacían las cosas a la mitad, que no ponían el suficiente ímpetu en su trabajo, morían. Porque daba lo mismo, sus vidas no tenían ningún valor.

Al Lord le daba lástima desperdiciar sangre mágica, por lo que todos aquellos magos que pudieron ser doblegados, lo fueron. Necesitaba que las personas procrearan, que la comunidad se expandiera hasta transformarse todo en un mundo mágico y que los muggles se extinguieran, para llegar a ser una raza superior. Cada vida mágica que quitaba, le generaba irritación. Usaba todos los medios posibles para doblegar la voluntad de los que alguna vez habían sido llamado aurores, pues eran quienes más resistencia oponían, y cuya sangre más valor tenía. Necesitaba ser insistente en sus formas, por el bien mayor.

Y, tristemente, Hermione no había sido la excepción a los métodos que el señor tenebroso había decidido utilizar.

* * *

Draco no había llegado a salvarla a tiempo.

Luego de una intensa pelea contra su tía, había logrado matarla, desapareciendo con la muerte de la bruja, todo testimonio sobre su traición. Ningún otro mortífago había jamás, sospechado sobre la doble cara de Draco Malfoy. No, no había generado duda alguna. Su desempeño había sido perfecto, o al menos casi perfecto, pues ver a Hermione a punto de morir había derrumbado todas sus defensas. Pero había salido también de eso, airoso. Y ahora, como siempre había sido, todos sabían sobre el poder que él tenía, sobre la confianza que Voldemort depositaba en su persona. Ahora que Bellatrix había desaparecido, era la nueva mano derecha del Lord.

Como tal, vivía en su mansión, ya con sus padres ancianos y cansados en general. El amor que tenía por su madre hacía que se esforzara porque ella intentara más, para que no perdiera del todo sus recuerdos. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo recordándole quién era él, quién era su padre, quién era ella misma. Pero ambos, tanto Lucius como Narcissa, querían olvidar. Y por eso, a medida que pasaban los años, se perdían más y más en sus propias mentes, desapareciendo así la realidad en la que vivían, en conjunto con las memorias más tenebrosas que nadie pudiese imaginar.

Además de ellos, había todo un ejército de servidumbre. Aquellas personas mejor calificadas para los trabajos a realizar, los elfos más serviciales e inteligentes. Todo en la mansión funcionaba como una máquina bien aceitada, todo estaba bien.

Exceptuando porque nada estaba bien.

* * *

—Ve a buscar a Hermione, por favor. —le indicó Draco a su elfo doméstico favorito.

Entre ellos había una conexión especial, se llevaban de maravilla. Por supuesto que, cuando no se encontraban en soledad, tenía que seguir con la máscara con la que vivía desde hacía tantos años ya. Pero siempre se esforzaba por tratar a todos lo mejor posible, sin poner en riesgo a su falso yo. La población de adentro de la mansión sabía que tenían un amo amable, y que eso era la mayor bendición a la que podían aspirar. Estaban conformes, y agradecidos. No había panorama mejor que terminar en la mansión Malfoy.

El elfo desapareció un instante, y unos momentos después, Draco escuchó pasos acercarse. La criatura tocó la puerta para pedir permiso, el cual él concedió con un sencillo 'adelante', y entró por la puerta con una muchacha de la mano, caminando con mucha lentitud, como si estuviese hecha de cristal y pudiese quebrarse en cualquier instante.

Cada vez que Draco la veía así, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. No podía creer el contraste entre la Hermione que una vez había conocido, y la que había sido víctima del horror que habían vivido, que ahora se encontraba delante de él. No tenía sentido que el mundo los tratara con tanta crudeza, con tanta malicia y horror.

El rubio había ido a buscarla. Ni bien había terminado su lucha con Bellatrix, había salido corriendo en su búsqueda. Pero había resultado fallida. La chica no apareció por ningún lado. Se había desesperado de tal manera, que casi había sido descubierto. Intentó por todos los medios seguir con su fachada, sin parar de buscar a la castaña como un loco, pero todos sus intentos eran vanos. No estaba por ningún lado.

Días después, la comunidad no mágica cayó, pues ya no había nadie que defendiera sus derechos. No había arma en todo el mundo que fuera superior a la magia que los magos oscuros utilizaban, y no había forma de contrarrestar un ataque que nadie había podido prever ni entender.

Y a pocos días de su caída, fue cuando Draco logró ubicar por fin, a Hermione. La trajeron ante su señor, casi al borde de la muerte de las heridas que poseía. Estaba inconsciente. Un mortífago a quien el rubio no conocía, la había tenido en su poder durante todo aquel tiempo, y había hecho todo lo que había querido con ella.

Con ella. Con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo entero.

Voldemort había ordenado que curasen sus heridas, y Draco comprendió que en aquel momento, aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer. Luego se encargaría él mismo de liberarla de alguna forma. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preparar ningún plan, porque el Lord había tomado la firme decisión de quebrarla, mientras estuviera en su momento más débil. Así que fue esa misma noche, mientras Draco se encontraba en una de las misiones más importantes que jamás había tenido, cuando la torturaron hasta hacerla perder la cordura.

Malfoy volvió a la madrugada al lado de su señor, luego de matar al maldito hijo de puta que había hecho eso con Hermione, y se encontró a una chica que no era más que una cáscara vacía. Sus ojos no miraban hacia ningún lado en particular, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, y en su cabeza no había nada. Su mirada estaba hueca.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de sentir rabia, tristeza o culpa. De momento, seguía pensando en que debía sacarla de allí. Así que le pidió al Lord que la dejara llevársela a la mansión, para que fuera una empleada más. Voldemort no vio problema con aquello, así que accedió a la petición.

Y desde entonces Hermione había estado en la mansión, cumpliendo el rol que le había sido asignado allí: esclava del más alto nivel. Todos sabían que era la favorita de su amo, y por eso la trataban como a una reina. Ninguna persona dentro de aquella casa podría entender por qué el rubio elegía a una persona demente, que casi no tenía vida en el cuerpo ni en el alma, para tenerla en su gracia. Pero de igual forma, nadie intentaba siquiera meterse con ella. Y eso a Draco lo dejaba tranquilo.

Había sido lo único que había podido hacer por ella. Luego de haberle arruinado la vida por haber tomado decisiones erradas, ahora tan solo podía darle un lugar seguro donde vivir, y amarla todos los días, por el resto de sus vidas, e incluso después.

Se acercó a ella, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, y le dio un beso en los labios.

Había días en los que sentía que había hecho todo lo que había estado a su alcance. Otros en los cuales la culpa estaba al borde de volverlo loco, pues sentía que no era así. Que le había fallado, que no había estado lo suficientemente atento, que había sido poco inteligente, que la había dejado a su suerte, que la había abandonado. De cualquier forma, nada cambiaba la realidad.

Una realidad en la que pasaba con ella cada segundo en el que no estuviera atendiendo las ocurrencias del señor tenebroso, o 'trabajando', como se llamaba ahora, y le daba todo el amor que era capaz. La trataba como siempre, incluso la mayoría de las veces hacía de cuenta que ella le contestaba, poniendo frases en su boca que en otro tiempo Hermione hubiese dicho. Ella participaba feliz con cualquier cosa que incluyera la voz y el tacto de Draco. Tenerlo cerca la animaba, y verlo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

Cada vez que pasaba aquello, al rubio se le alivianaba levemente el corazón. Sentía que de una manera o de la otra, estaba colaborando un poco con su bienestar. Sentía que a veces, podía hacerla feliz. Ella no hablaba y lucía perdida la mayoría del tiempo, pero todas las noches, sin falta, venía a su cuarto a dormir con él. Y nunca lo soltaba. Era por eso, y por otras varias razones, por las que él creía que ella le recordaba. Aunque fuese un poquitito.

Volvió a su realidad y la miró a los ojos, mientras le tomaba suavemente el rostro.

—Te amo. —le dijo.

Ella simplemente sonrió. Como hacía cada vez que él le decía que la amaba, por unos leves segundos su vista se enfocaba y parecía que entendía completamente el significado de aquellas palabras.

Era como si tan solo aquel instante, sucediera en cámara lenta. Y para Draco, dada la realidad en la que vivían, eso era suficiente.


End file.
